Onegai Baby
by Prongs85
Summary: Set after episode 12. A sweet and happy event for everyone's beloved couple, something I'm ready to bet would happen in their married life...if you read, please review!


**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Onegai Teacher. It's property of Bandai, although I would have liked owning the Sensei, lol!

**A/N:** Set after episode 13 of the series. My take on a special and sweet moment that would probably happen in their married life…

**Onegai Baby**

Mizuho woke up feeling as sick as she never did in her life. Rushing to the toilet, she puked repeatedly.

Kei woke up soon later, and rolled to his side to see his beautiful wife, but didn't find her there. Worrying, he stood up and called her.

"Sensei!"

"I'm here, Kei-kun" he heard her from the bathroom. Walking there, and finding the door locked, he spoke.

"Sensei, what's wrong?"

"I guess you were right, telling me not to eat so much after dinner" she joked, opening the door, and giving him a weak smile although she still felt sick. She was a bit pale too.

He smiled at her, and hugged her. "You had me worried. But if it's a stomach ache, I'll prepare you some hot tea, it will make you feel better" he said, and after kissing her on her forehead, he walked to the kitchen to do exactly so.

When he was done, she had gone back to bed, and he brought her the cup.

"Here" he said handing it to her. She smiled at him.

"You're good to me, Kei" she said, truthful.

"It's what an husband does for his wife, isn't it?" he said, with a grin. "Don't worry about school, I'll tell them you are sick"

"Kei-kun…no one can know we live together, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll have Minoru-san ring them. He's the doctor after all" he smiled, and dressed for school.

Then he kissed her quickly on the lips and left, stopping by his relatives to let them know about Mizuho being sick.

At school, he kept quiet while his friends commented about her absence.

"It's so strange for the Sensei to miss school" Hyosuke commented.

"I just hope it's not something serious" Kaede said.

"The Sensei can't have something serious, she's so young, and beautiful!" Matagu said, his eyes dreamy. Kei almost snorted at that.

It wasn't that he was jealous, but really, Matagu should get a life and find himself someone more at his level. It would have been what he would have done, if all the events hadn't pushed him with Mizuho.

He was glad how things had turned out, though. More than glad, he was happy. Of course they would have rows now and then, but hey, make-up sex was something perfect to forget what they were discussing about in the first place!

When he returned home, he found his wife reading on the sofa, her laptop open in front of her.

"I'm home" he said, and she turned to smile at him.

"So, how did things go at school?" she asked, her first worry was for her students.

"Normally, apart for the fact Matagu and Hyosuke missed you lots" he grinned.

"What about you?" she asked, pouting.

"I think the Sensei who substituted you is pretty and nice" he joked. She hit him with a pillow, and he laughed heartily, pulling her close.

"I missed you the most" he confessed, inhaling her scent. She felt content being like this with him, finally.

They had gone through lots of troubles and hurt, but in the end it had all been worth it.

Kei went to change his clothes, then he made dinner for them both, something light since she had had stomach ache, then he sat near her doing his homework while she was busy with the laptop.

Later, they watched some telly snuggling close, and finally went to bed.

"Do you remember when you were scared because there was only one futon?" she giggled.

He chuckled, moving closer. "We've gone trough lots since then, haven't we?"

"Yes, we did. But living together has become our Saiyu sen jiko yo, and we are doing our best to pursue it" she said, giving him a good night kiss. Their tongues battled madly into each other mouths, and they kept coming for more.

When they finally parted, Kei draped an arm around her waist, before sleep took them both.

Mornings became soon awful for Mizuho. Running to the loo to puke had become a routine now, and she was at a loss for the reason behind it. She had returned to school, but her students could see she wasn't at her best. She kept being a bit pale.

Kei got a suspicion, but wanted to check it before alarming her. So that afternoon he went to his uncle.

"Minoru-san" he said. "Mizuho keeps feeling ill on the mornings, and I was wondering if maybe she is…she is…"

"You think she might be pregnant, right?" his aunt said from the kitchen door.

Kei blushed madly, and nodded.

"Ohi, you're really enjoying your married life uh? I would too if I had her as a wife…" his uncle commented, earning himself a kick from his own wife. "Ouch"

"So, can you come and check on her?" Kei asked.

"Of course, of course" his uncle said. "But maybe you should tell her there is this chance…"

"No, I would like to be sure before telling her. I don't want to freak her out for nothing" he said.

"Kei-kun, she loves you, she won't freak out for this" his aunt said. He nodded, unconvinced, and left to go home.

Next day, Minoru checked on her as discreetly as he could, and then confirmed Kei she was indeed pregnant.

The boy sighed. "I just hope she won't hate me for this" he thought, before entering their house.

"Hi. You're a bit late" she greeted him with a smile. He nodded. "I stopped by my relatives" he said, leaving his schoolbag on the couch.

"You seem preoccupied" she noticed, sucking on a Pochy.

He sighed. "Better tell her right now" he reasoned.

"See, you know you've been sick every morning for some time now, right?"

"Yes, so?" she said, with that innocent look Kei loved her so much for.

He smiled. "Well, I don't really know how to put it, but it seems we will be parents" he confessed.

"Parents? You mean as dad and mum?" she asked. "You mean we are going to have a baby?"

"Yes. I had Minoru check on you before saying anything, I was suspicious but I didn't want to alarm you for nothing" he said, sitting near her.

"I'm going to be a mum" she whispered softly, looking at her stomach. He was a bit worried by her reaction, and became even more so when tears appeared on her eyes, and then fell down on her cheeks.

"Sensei, don't cry, please!" he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you but…" he said, but never ended the sentence because she flung herself at him, and kissed him as hungrily as she had never done before.

He was a bit surprised, but obliged all the same, kissing her back with the same passion. They stayed there, making out, for seemingly hours, their tongues entwined in a never ending dance.

"I told you once, not all tears are out of sorrow" she finally said, wiping at her eyes, and giving him that smile that always made him melt. "I'm so happy for carrying your child!" she said, hugging him.

He held her, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so happy to be a father too. I'm even more happy because I'm living this with you on my side" he replied, caressing her back.

That night, they made love like never before, pouring all their feelings for the other in the act, gestures made sweeter by knowing they were really a family now.

As time passed, and the Sensei started to show, Ichigo was the first to understand.

"She's going to have a baby" she said to Matagu and Hyosuke, who were wondering why she was swelling like that.

"A baby? With whom? I'm going to kill him!" Matagu said.

"Oh, come on. You didn't really think you had a chance, right?" Hyosuke mocked his friend.

That started them discussing for hours. Kei kept quiet about it, and Ichigo noticed. Since she had revealed him his sickness, that was his own too, they had shared a special bond, and he bet she was already starting to guess the truth.

That night, he discussed the matter with Mizuho.

"I think she might find out the truth soon. I guess we better tell them before she does, or it will be worse"

She munched on a Pochy, and nodded. "Yeah, they would be hard especially on you" she mused. "After all you are their friend…"

So it was decided, the next day on their way home from school, Kei spoke.

"Guys, you know how the Sensei is pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hyosuke asked.

"I'm the father" he said, bluntly. He must have got it from hanging with Ichigo, who always said what she thought.

"No way!" his friends protested.

"It's the truth. We are married, have been for some time now" he casually said, and while Matagu and Hyosuke didn't believe him, Ichigo, Kaede and Koishi did. They knew how he loved her, and it was quite obvious she loved him too.

So it could be.

That night, Hyosuke wanted to show the girls Kei had been joking, so he led them to the Sensei's flat. He rang the bell, and when the door opened, his jaw almost reached the floor.

Kei was standing in the doorway, with just a dressing gown and his pyjamas, and behind him there was the Sensei, dressed with just a long shirt covering herself, as her usual sexy sleepwear Kei had come to love ( but that frightened him in the beginning), didn't fit now.

Matagu and Hyosuke were like fishes out of water, moving their mouths without making a sound.

"I guess we've disturbed them long enough" Ichigo said. "Good night" she then added to Kei with a mischievous smile, a first for her. He smiled back and closed the door.

Kei made his mates swear about keeping it a secret, and even if Hyosuke tended to be a bit loud at times, he understood the importance of it being hidden from everyone else, and never told anyone, respecting Kei for having told them, even if late, as he trusted them enough to share such a secret. The others felt the same way, so no one told.

But while Kei's friends knew the truth, and never embarrassed the Sensei with questions about her state, the same couldn't be said about her colleagues, and the other students. While the director knew about her being married with Kei, and never asked, someone else did.

Since he followed Herikawa's suggestion, Yamada had become more outgoing and now he actually talked. So, he was one of the first to ask.

"Kazami-san, isn't it strange that you're pregnant if you have been living here alone for more than an year now?"

Mizuho almost choked on the white chocolate Pochy she was sucking, one of the little changes in her tastes since she became pregnant.

"Er…well, but the fact I am not married doesn't mean I can't see men, right?" she vaguely said, then bolted from the room with an excuse before the other teacher could ask her anything else. It was becoming more and more difficult to answer her colleagues' questions, and Mizuho hoped the pregnancy would end soon, so they would all forget it and life could go back to how it was before this happened.

For some reason, her fellow teachers never invited her out to have some rounds of sake anymore, and while she wouldn't have accepted all the same for her condition, she was a bit hurt by their behaviour.

Fortunately, Kei was always welcoming her home with a bright smile and all kind of attentions those days, and she felt very special every moment she passed with him. He treated her like real gold day after day, and it made wonders for her soul, and made her keep going. Whatever would happen at school, they would face it together.

Ichigo was really helpful in keeping the students quiet, she was the President after all, and a bit intimidating too, so she used her authority and maturity to frighten them enough to not ask. But that didn't mean they would stop looking at Mizuho when she passed in the halls, or whispering among themselves about her condition.

Months later, She entered labour, and Minoru-san helped with the birth. Hatsuho and Maho had come from Gingaremen to witness the birth, and were there through the whole process. Kei held his wife's hand, and steadied himself for all the insults she would throw his way. He had been warned by his uncle that it was normal, she would be in pain and she would blame him for it, but he shouldn't worry.

So, it started.

As she panted, Mizuho glared at her husband.

"Kusanagi-kun, if you ever put me in so much pain, I'll kick your ass!" she said through gritted teeth, almost breaking his hand in an half so much she was gripping it hard. That was just the beginning of a series of bad words that escaped her lips, and Maho had to leave seeing her sister in so much pain.

"I'm never having children" she swore to herself.

Hours later, a sweet girl was born, with hair and eyes just like her mother's. Hatsuho complimented the young couple for the lovely baby, but she had lost some of her playfulness. She must have realized her flirting with Kei, trying to get him in bed, had to end now that he and her daughter had become parents.

Later, all of Kei's friends came to visit, and the girls gushed at the sight of the little baby sleeping in their Sensei's arms. The boys were far less enthusiastic, but still gave the couple their best wishes.

"We will all be her uncles when she grows up! We will teach her anything about having fun at school instead of studying!" Hyosuke said, forgetting he was in presence of his teacher, who glared at him. The blonde boy grinned sheepishly in response, while Kaede rolled her eyes at him as well as Ichigo and Koishi. Matagu was a bit quiet, he had always dreamed to have what Kei now had with the Sensei, since he had seen her the first time. But still, he was happy for his friend.

"I guess girls run in the family" she joked after they had all left, having set the baby into her crib, and Kei smiled. "As long as she becomes beautiful like her mother, who am I to complain?" he said, before kissing his wife and closing the bedroom door behind them.

She had returned to her sexy pink night wear, and he had every intention to show her how much he appreciated it. Plus, since she started showing they couldn't do it, so they had lost time to make up for, and both of them couldn't wait.

Oh yeah, it would be a very long night in the Kusanagi household.


End file.
